1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to evaluating methods of image information, storage media having evaluation programs stored therein, and evaluating apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
When photographing is performed in a camera shake state or an out-of-focus state, an image photographed is blurred. However, it is difficult to determine, looking at the blurred image, whether the blurred image is caused by camera shake or out-of-focus blurring. Thus, various methods of evaluating image information generated by a photographing apparatus such as a digital camera are proposed. For example, a method of evaluating camera shake is proposed (Identification of Blur Parameters from Motion Blurred Image, Y. Yizhaky and N. S. Kopeika, GRAPHICAL MODELS AND IMAGE PROCESSING Vol. 59, No. 5, September, pp. 310-320, 1997).
However, when camera shake evaluation and out-of-focus evaluation are performed, if completely separate kinds of processing are performed, the processing takes time.